1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an information processing apparatus for managing processing resources, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a printing system employing a pipeline structure. According to this structure, one processing unit can process processing-completed data processed by another processing unit.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-167857 discusses a printing system which includes an intermediate data generation unit, a rendering unit. By using a plurality of central processing unit (CPU) cores, the printing system starts the intermediate data generation unit and generates intermediate data from PDL data. The generated intermediate data is rendered by the rendering unit and output to a printing apparatus. Before the generated intermediate data is rendered, the intermediate data is temporarily spooled. If there is enough spooled intermediate data, the rendering unit performs the rendering processing. Then, the rendered image data is printed by the printing apparatus.
However, according to the printing system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-167857, the execution of the rendering processing performed by the rendering unit is controlled on the basis of the amount of spooled intermediate data instead of the amount of data after the rendering processing. Thus, when continuous printing of a plurality of sheets is performed by the printing system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-167857, if the rendering processing is delayed, the supply of the rendered image data to the printing apparatus will also be delayed. As a result, the printing apparatus will remain idle until the data is supplied.